<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Weariness by fugitivehues, LysandrePavelsson</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29111943">Weariness</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fugitivehues/pseuds/fugitivehues'>fugitivehues</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LysandrePavelsson/pseuds/LysandrePavelsson'>LysandrePavelsson</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>DNcember 2020 [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>D.N. Angel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abduction, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, DNcember2020, Day 27: Weariness, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, Manga Characterisations</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:01:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>598</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29111943</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fugitivehues/pseuds/fugitivehues, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LysandrePavelsson/pseuds/LysandrePavelsson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Locked up in a room with no hope but his family, a weakening Kosuke’s only support is Kei.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>DNcember 2020 [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114616</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>DNcember2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Weariness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Our 27th submission for TenrounoHoshi's #DNcember2020 challenge. Text by LysandrePavelsson, illustration by Fugitivehues.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>His limbs would barely respond and he was almost grateful the cold wall supported his body. Even sitting had become hard. This day had been so, so long… But every time his mind drifted in that direction, he immediately redirected it to his family, the only thought that he could tolerate at this moment.</p>
<p>He couldn’t think about the oppressing silence, about the heavy door that kept him within these four walls, about his body that lost strength with passing time. If he could have focussed, he would have imagined gentle rain and the song of frogs, but his exhausted mind could only summon familiar and warm faces. They were probably looking for him. How long had he been kept there? Maybe, at this exact moment, trained thieves were entering the building and taking guards down.<br/>If only… He hadn’t seen the sunlight in… days? Hours? Had they even found his location? Had they had the time?</p>
<p>A glass of water appeared in his field of vision. His only support in that place was looking at him with a smile.</p>
<p>“You look feverish,” Hiwatari commented to make him accept the drink. Kosuke struggled to shake his head: there was no way he could rise his arm and execute such a complicated manoeuvre.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry for being so useless…”</p>
<p>“Are you saying this because of the lock?”</p>
<p>Hiwatari had made a few playful comments about all the different ways Kosuke could have used to escape from this place. The latter wasn’t certain he enjoyed them, but they were evidence that at least his companion was in good shape. Despite dark circles under his eyes and coated blood still staining his shirt, Hiwatari did seem calm and healthy…</p>
<p>“I wonder why humans care so much about being of use. Isn’t existence worthy in itself?”</p>
<p>Vague interest helped Kosuke rise his eyes again, neglecting the glass of water that now rested on the floor, waiting for him. He always appreciated the other’s efforts to distract him.</p>
<p>“People want a reason to exist, I guess.”</p>
<p>“Do you think you shouldn’t exist because you have been abducted?”</p>
<p>“I…” Kosuke paused. Emiko, his father… Daisuke. As much as he needed them to come, he knew, he felt he was a burden. He wouldn’t accept seeing any of them hurt because of him. “I mostly wish I wasn’t hopeless.”</p>
<p>“You are not hopeless, Niwa-san. In fact, you are a great help.”</p>
<p>Hiwatari smiled again, as if none of that was happening, as if they were sitting around tea in that one café they had a fondness for. What help did Kosuke even offer? He could barely walk. Every interrogation was torture. No. No, he couldn’t think about that… The discussion. Focus on the discussion.</p>
<p>“I will protect you,” Hiwatari continued before Kosuke could talk, “if it can assure you of your worth.”</p>
<p>“My worth depends on whether I exist for you…?”</p>
<p>“Are humans worth something only when someone else uses them?”</p>
<p>His eyes were closing themselves, and he fell unconscious for a second. Or two. How long…? He felt so bad… His body would barely respond. He needed rest. How could Hiwatari function like this…?</p>
<p>“I don’t know,” he finally responded, his voice lower than ever. “I’m sorry.”</p>
<p>“Don’t think about it.”</p>
<p>Cold fingers pressed on his forehead, but he barely had the energy to frown anymore. He was missing something…</p>
<p>“Don’t think about it,” Hiwatari insisted. “Stay alive and I’ll get us out of this.”</p>
<p>Something was wrong. With a last straw of consciousness, he felt it, almost caught it, but fatigue overpowered him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>